Conventionally, data such as digital photos, video streams, and the like, which are created or acquired by the user, are locally stored in a large-capacity hard disk, DVD, CD-R, or the like of a personal computer or the like of that user, unless he or she wants to open them to the public.
However, when the user acquires large-size data by, e.g., a portable terminal or the like, that data occupies a memory of the portable terminal or the like, and a memory area for storing other data becomes small.
Even when data created by the user is stored in a personal computer or the like, if the location where the personal computer is equipped suffers from disasters such as fire, earthquake, typhoon, and the like, important data may be lost.